


Safe

by omegahearse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, ABO dynamics, Alpha Beta Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!tsukishima kei, mentions of abuse, omega!yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegahearse/pseuds/omegahearse
Summary: Kei whispers, fearfully as he pets Tadashi’s hair, “What did Ikejiri say?” “N- Not what he said…” Tadashi mumbles, and Kei feels his stomach drop. “What did Ikejiri…do?..” Tadashi shakes like a leaf in Kei’s hold, and Kei knows exactly what happened.





	

“Tsukki?..”

Kei looks up at the scent of omega distress, and frowns when he sees Tadashi sitting across the table at him, gnawing at his lower lip nervously, homework not even touched. He raises an eyebrow and hums in acknowledgement.

“W- Well, you know how I– I’ve been going out with I- Ikejiri for a while?..” 

How could he _not_? He remembers every aching moment of when Tadashi told him, shyly, that he was dating someone (an _older alpha_ that had snatched him up before _Kei_ could propose courtship), remembers all the cancelled plans because Tadashi was going out on a last-minute date with his precious _“Ikeji-kun”_ , remembers hating himself for not making a movewhen he smells another alpha on Tadashi’s clothing “Yeah?..”

“W- Well, uh– he said that he…he doesn’t like it when I hang out with you…” Tadashi pulls at his sleeve, not looking Kei in the face, and Kei has to steel himself, sucking in a breath secretly before speaking. he thinks he knows what comes next. 

“Is that so?” 

“I– I told him that you were a great guy, and he said– he said that’s exactly why he didn’t like it. He thinks I’ll fall for you, or you me. I– I told him that’s impossible, you couldn’t fall for me, you wouldn’t want an omega like me, right, and that wouldn’t happen. But then he asked me if it would be possible that I may have already fallen for you, and…” Tadashi is starting to tear up, and Kei watches with wide eyes on an otherwise seemingly disinterested face, panic pooling in his chest. This isn’t what he’d thought would happen.  _What is he going to say?_ “And I couldn’t answer that. I _couldn’t_. And Ikeiji-kun, he– he got mad, and–”

Tadashi’s scent of distress fills the room, and he sobs. Kei panics, moving across the table swiftly and grabbing Tadashi by the waist and pulling him into his lap, scared this would turn into a full-blown panic attack. What the _fuck_ did Ikejiri do?

Kei whispers, fearfully as he pets Tadashi’s hair, “What did Ikejiri say?” 

“N- Not what he _said_ …” Tadashi mumbles, and Kei feels his stomach drop. 

“What did Ikejiri…do?..” 

Tadashi shakes like a leaf in Kei’s hold, and Kei knows exactly what happened.

Kei’s calm mask drops and he growls, standing and setting the still-shaking Tadashi back on the floor. He’s about to stride away and find Ikejiri and snap his fucking neck when Tadashi grabs his wrist, pleading look on his face. “N- No, Tsukki! Please don’t confront him! I- It’s fine, really…” 

“Like hell it is,” Kei snaps, and breaks free.Tadashi flinches at Kei’s rough voice, and Kei feels bad, but he’s fucking pissed. “I’m gonna teach that little prick a lesson.”

Kei hadn’t liked Tadashi’s alpha before. Mainly because he had a position that should be _his_ , but now – _now_ – he has a reason.

“Please,” Tadashi begs, and Kei freezes; Tadashi looks so small, so– so helpless… “ _Please_.”

Kei sighs, and walks over to Tadashi, falling heavily onto the bed next to him. “If you don’t want me talking to him, why did you tell me?..”

“I– I need someone to help me figure out how to break up with him. I don’t want to hurt him, that would be stooping down to his level, Tsukki. I– I don’t–” Tadashi swallows hard, and begins to gnaw his lip once more. “I just– I thought he– I thought he _loved me_ , Tsukki.”

Kei reaches out to grab Tadashi’s hand, and when he flinches, Kei absolutely wants to _murder_ Ikejiri.

“I really thought I was…I was _worth his time_ , but the words he said…th- the look in his eyes when he…” Tadashi starts to sob again, and Kei runs a thumb over the back of his hand calmly. “I– I’m like nothing to him, Tsukki.” 

“You are _not_ nothing–”

“To _him_ I am,” Tadashi’s voice shakes as he speaks, and Kei is so totally and utterly _helpless_ in this situation, he doesn’t know what to _do_ – he wants to keep Tadashi away from Ikejiri, he knows that much, but he also knows that Tadashi is stubborn as a bull, and that he won’t just stay away from him, even though he had hit him. God, Kei doesn’t even know the _extent_ at which he hit him. “I’m nothing.”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Kei whispers. He’s shaking now. Shaking, and near-tears, and absolutely _filled_ with rage. “Don’t say that, you’re not nothing. You’re _everything_ to me. Ikejiri is just stupid.” 

Tadashi just shakes his head, and Kei shifts to pull Tadashi into his lap once again, allowing him to sob into his shoulder. Once he settles down, Kei pulls away and tugs at Tadashi’s sleeve, a silent question answered with red-rimmed eyes blinking once, twice, and then a nod. Carefully, Kei rolls up Tadashi’s sweater sleeve, growling lowly at the sight of blooming purple and blue on his best friend’s arms, yellow on the edges.

“When– When did he?..” Kei struggles to find the fright words.

“H- He does it when he’s mad. Th- The other day, he w- went too far, a- and…” Tadashi gulps. “I haven’t sp- spoken to him since then, but…He wants to meet after practice tomorrow. Will– Will you come with me? I don’t think I want to see him alone.” 

It’s not even a question. “Of course.” 

The next day is anxiety-ridden for both Tadashi and Kei, the thought of seeing the guy that hurt Tadashi, but time seems to fly by and Kei finds himself in front of the main school building a five o’clock, glaring Ikejiri down from beside Tadashi.

“Tadashi.” Ikejiri sounds breathless and guilt-ridden. A good sign, one that means he probably won’t try to hurt Tadashi again. “Tadashi, I am so– I am so, so sorry. I don’t know what came over me, it…it’ll never happen again, I swear,” 

“I– I know it won’t. It won’t– It won’t because I– I’m…” Tadashi bites his lip. “I’m– Oh, I forgive you, I’m sorry–” 

Tadashi goes to hug Ikejiri, but Kei grabs him by the collar and glares at Ikejiri. “Tadashi, he hit you. He’s no better than your father, and you know that. Do what you said you were coming here for.” 

Tadashi looks like he wants to cry. Ikejiri looks like he wants to punch someone. Kei steps between the two, and nods to Tadashi. Tadashi nods back. 

“Ikeiji-kun, I– I shouldn’t have accepted your confession when you proposed a courtship with me. Not only would my mother disagree with our relationship, but you used submission tactics to get me to agree, and I should have reported you. You treated me nicely until you felt bad, and then I was nothing but a punching bag, and I’m not going to let you hurt me anymore. Our courtship is nothing. I’m breaking up with you.” 

Ikejiri is fuming now, and he takes a step forward, so Kei steps fully in front of Tadashi. He hears Tadashi whimper behind him, and growls when Ikejiri gets even closer. 

Ikejiri scoffs. “What? Are you Tadashi’s new alpha or something? did that little bitch replace me before we were even broken up? Ha, I knew he was a whore.” 

“Shut up,” Kei growls, and Ikejiri growls right back, stepping into Kei’s space. 

“What, don’t wanna hear about how slutty your new plaything is? You don’t want to hear how that little omega slut sucked my cock for me and probably a whole bunch of other guys? Huh? You don’t want to hear about how I fucked him hard and–” 

Kei cuts Ikejiri off with a punch to the jaw, and as he falls to the ground, he scoops a crying Tadashi into his arms and stalks off. When they’re far away from where Kei had left Ikejiri, he sits down and cradles Tadashi in his arms, rocking the whimpering omega in his arms. He whispers sweet nothings into his ears, promising him things will be ok. 

“I– I never– He never– Tsukki, he l- lied! I– I would never d- do something like– like that w- with someone l- like– like him! Wh- What if he spreads rumors a- about me?!” 

“If he does,” Kei says, holding Tadashi closer, “I’ll kill him.” 

“Tsukki! Y- You shouldn’t– D- Don’t kill a- anyone–” 

“If he hurts you ever again, I will.” 

“Tsukki!” 

“ _No one is hurting my omega ever again_ ,” Kei growls, and they both freeze. Kei carefully sets Tadashi down on the ground and scoots away from him. “I- I mean– I…” 

“…I’d like to go out with you, if you’d like?..” Tadashi looks up at Kei shyly. “I- I’ve liked you for a long time…” 

“I– I would like that a lot. I’ve liked you for a long time as well…” Kei bites his lip and pulls Tadashi back into his lap, pressing a kiss to his omega’s head. “I’ll never let anyone ever hurt you ever again. I promise.” 

“Y- You p- promise?” 

“I promise.” 

No one is going to hurt Yamaguchi ever again. 


End file.
